B o u n d - t o - Y o u
by MKSS
Summary: Being enslaved and forced to serve a pink haired girl was one thing. Falling in love with her was a completely different matter entirely.
1. C r o s s r o a d s

**B o u n d**

**\- t o -**

**Y o u**

* * *

The air was cold and harsh, biting into her skin. Her hands dug into the earth, deep into the dirt as she pressed herself onto the ground, trying her best to hide her chakra from the two figures in the middle of the battlefield. They were both so engrossed in their fight and defeating the other that they failed to notice her presence. As soon as she stumbled upon them, she hid herself and cast a genjutsu immediately. Maybe hiding behind a boulder as well as an illusion was a bit of an overkill but when it came to Uchihas, she learned to be extra cautious. Hoping that this would buy her some time while she debated her next course of action, Sakura remained silent and thought.

Should she help Sasuke?

A peek from her position on the ground told her that would be unnecessary. Not to mention sure to sign her own death sentence by his hand. He had waited years for this moment, to finally face off his older brother for the sake of revenge. If she made herself known now, he would only call her a nuisance.

And so she waited.

She could hear their attacks ravage everything around them. The sheer intensity of their power was overwhelming and she had to steel herself several times to keep from shaking along with the ground beneath her.

After what felt like an eternity, everything stilled and silence filled the air.

Green eyes quickly scanned the area before widening at the sight before her.

Itachi Uchiha tapped Sasuke's forehead then collapsed, leaving a trail of blood and a look of horror on his younger brother's face.

For a moment, it felt like the breath had been pushed from her lungs.

Was it finally over?

Would he finally come home?

Elated, she couldn't help crying out his name from her position on the ground.

"Sasuke!"

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. This is it. Dreams of this fateful day would play over in her mind again and again, giving her hope that he was never gone but only lost. Finally he would come back to where he belonged.

The next second, Sasuke disappeared, effectively surprising Sakura, so much so that her grip on the genjutsu covering her vanished.

It felt as if lead had been dropped in the pit of her stomach.

He left.

Again.

Didn't this mean his mission was over?

Couldn't he come home? To Konoha? To her?

Hot tears burned behind her eyelids but she refused to let them fall. She'd shed enough tears over him. But still. The fact he just left hurt. Instead of showing the slightest bit of emotion besides broody or vengeful or even some kind of acknowledgement to her presence, he vanished. She was sick and tired of his disappearing act. But what she hated more was how despite him leaving her, hurting her, every single time, she still loved him.

A faint wheeze and cough quickly grabbed her attention, pulling her from her spiraling thoughts and back to the battlefield before her.

Without thinking, she approached the broken form of Itachi, her whole body tense and ready to spring in case this was some sort of trap. However it seemed that her fears were unnecessary because he didn't move or even acknowledge her presence. His extremely pale face was turned to the sky, blood trickling down from his forehead, eyes and lips. His infamous sharingan no longer spun. Instead, they looked above them, still and unseeing. But despite the clear physical pain his body had undergone, he didn't look as if he was suffering. The corners of his mouth was turned up slightly, giving him the expression of a man at peace rather than pain.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a near painful throb in her chest.

He looked completely and utterly alone.

The medic swallowed at the gruesome sight at her feet.

_He was bloody...beaten..._

She prepared to walk away and find the rest of her team when she realized her feet haven't moved.

_...Hurt and forgotten..._

Green eyes were glued on his barely breathing form.

_...Abandoned and hated..._

Sakura shook her head.

_...He had no one…._

She couldn't let him die.

The thought came unbidden and out of the blue, surprising Sakura herself. Why did she care all of a sudden? It's not as if she truly knew him. She shouldn't feel anything besides resentment towards him for what he put her teammate through. Was it the fact that his only family had left him to die? Was she really feeling a twinge of sympathy for the infamous Itachi Uchiha? Maybe because she understood how it felt to be pushed aside and regarded as nothing?

This was insane.

More thoughts swirled and tumbled in her head, making her dizzy and even more confused than before.

It went against everything she stood as a medic. Her duty was the save lives, not end them. Yet he was the enemy of her village, a wanted man. Her mind grappled that thought instantly. His status as a criminal and popularity in every bingo book could be his saving grace. Alive was much better than dead right?

If there was the slightest chance she could help him, she should. True, he deserved to rot in the ground for what he did to his own family, to Sasuke, yet she felt that this, him lying in a pool of his own blood, completely alone in the world, wasn't right. Something kept her from simply turning the other direction and walking away. Sasuke, his own brother had done it. So why can't she?

Without thinking about the repercussions of her actions, Sakura immediately knelt on the ground next to him and her hands went to work, glowing a soft green as her chakra began to flow into Itachi's body, checking the severity of the damage and figuring out what she can do to help him.

Thirty seconds later, her examination was finished and she came to the horrible conclusion that he was going to die.

His entire chakra system was fried. His organs were bleeding and several bones in various parts of his body were fractured or broken. His heart will soon give up. Right now it thud pitifully, sounding like a clock slowing down to its final tick in Sakura's ears.

There was no way to save him.

Her teeth ground in frustration.

This was a risk. Saving him meant treason to her own village. Even if she did have some flimsy excuse like bringing him back for the sake of interrogation.

Green eyes widened and darted back to the prone figure beneath her hands.

But no one deserved to die like this.

Itachi continued to gaze at the sky, life bleeding out of him bit by bit.

Sakura shook her head, clearing it of all doubt. The very least she can do is try. Besides, she didn't have to heal him completely, just enough for him to survive. Maybe she could leave out restoring his famous sharingan and chakra system. That way, he would be a harmless, well relatively harmless, man. A man who had an arsenal of fighting techniques even without the aid of chakra but at least he wouldn't be such a large threat.

With determination suddenly filling her, she went through all her stock knowledge of the hand seals necessary when mending bones, knitting skin back together and patching up split organs then finding all the hand seals needed for each one. It wasn't just about identifying them and adding them together at random. She needed to meld them seamlessly, perfectly and in the right order so that his body wouldn't be shocked with the sudden onslaught of her chakra.

Medical jutsus required steady hands and perfect chakra manipulation. Just the slightest misalignment or mistake, then his entire body can erode from the inside out.

Minutes later, she was able to find all five hundred sixty three hand seals required to heal every single injury he had, save for his chakra system and eyes. Now all she had to do was condense it to fifty. Definitely not an easy task but it would save time and the pinkette was never one to back down from a challenge. A few moments, mere seconds can be the difference from losing his life to saving it.

Sweat beaded over her brow as she concentrated, her fingers going through the seals she had memorized from her past teachers, the academy and pushing her chakra into the prone form of Itachi.

There was no guarantee that this would work. Hell, she didn't even know what she'd do if this did work. The only thing that mattered right now was helping him.

Wave after wave of her chakra flowed from her body, her hands into his bleeding form. Sweat dripped down the side of her face from the mental and physical exertion. Her vision started to swim before her and for a split second all she saw was black.

No.

She couldn't give up now.

Forcing herself to stay awake, she checked his injuries and was glad to see his wounds finally healing, only to slump in dismay at the immense blood loss he had suffered. All of her healing would be pointless if he didn't have enough blood to pump through his veins to keep him alive. All her chakra would have accomplished is a cleaner corpse.

There has to be some kind of technique to replenish blood…

Sakura gasped at the sudden realization.

Blood release.

It was a gamble. Especially since she was already drained of energy, that didn't even begin to cover the limitations of such a jutsu. Not only was it extremely difficult to perform but this was made for offensive purposes. Healing was clearly out of the question. Unless...she modified it.

With this, she could generate more blood, just the right amount and since she was creating it, the blood type can be altered as well. All she needed was some of her own blood to power the jutsu. Sadly this wasn't an area she was very well versed in but it was her last shot at helping him.

Her hands went through the necessary seals while she breathed in deeply, preparing herself for whatever will happen. Mentally she thanked her past self for thinking to store massive amounts of chakra for dire situations like this.

She bit her thumb as well as her forefinger, letting her blood flow from the small wound in a steady drip before tracing a circle on Itachi's exposed chest and abdomen. Her other hand continued the seals before she slapped both palms together with a sharp yell.

The air's pressure seemed heavier than usual and the cold air was gone. Heat seemed to radiate from her form as a vivid red glow enveloped Itachi's body. The marks on his pale skin began to spread, dark lines sprouted from the circle she made and soon covered him completely.

Fear filled Sakura at that moment.

What if this didn't work?

Then she thought,

What if this did work and she brought back a murderer?

Her thoughts were cut off abruptly by a loud ringing in her ears, raising in volume until it became high pitched and painful.

Still she kept her chakra flowing but a sinking feeling told her that her reserves were severely depleted. She wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

Green eyes snapped to Itachi's unseeing ones, dread and guilt filling her to her core.

It wasn't working.

Her vision started to focus in and out.

The red surrounding them both faded.

Her hands slipped to the ground followed by her back.

Just when her head made contact with the earth, she saw a flash of red and black, swirling.

Then she was falling.

Deeper and deeper into a sea of blood and night.

* * *

As Sakura floated, she heard whispered voices. The first was frantic.

"Oh my...what on earth happened to her?!"

"No one knows. We just found her on a vacant bed in the emergency room." The next murmured in reply.

"Has the Hokage been informed?"

"Yes. She's on her way. As for team seven, they're off on a mission but we sent a message."

"Wait. I'm pretty sure Sakura-san was the medic assigned to their team for that mission near Sound. How did she get here without them?"

A loud bang interrupted their conversation from continuing any further.

Silence ensued.

"Leave us." A familiar authoritative voice commanded.

"B-but she needs to undergo surgery Hokage-sama-"

"I will heal her. But I need to be alone to do it. Do not make me repeat myself again."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Both voices replied.

Sakura heard feet shuffling before the room was quiet once more. Then she felt a warm hand on her forehead.

"What the hell were you thinking Sakura?"

She river she was floating on seemed to move faster, taking her with it, away from the voice and a question that she herself had trouble answering.

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The steady hum of medical machines woke Sakura, her eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to her surroundings. She was in a private room, attached to grey machines via tubes and wearing nothing but a thin hospital gown. The window was large and through it she could see the Hokage mountain. Their faces cast long shadows which meant it was almost evening.

The pinkette tried to lift herself up yet was unable to do so without wincing at the pain zinging up her limbs.

"I wouldn't move yet if I were you."

Green eyes snapped to Tsunade-sensei. She slipped into the room quickly and locked the door behind her. An action that Sakura found odd considering how clear her mentor was about open doors in the hospital.

"Shishou…"

Even her voice was pathetic. It sounded like she swallowed a hundred shuriken.

Although there was a relieved expression on her mentor's face, Sakura could still hear the suspicion in her words.

"Before anything else. Please tell me why you used practically all your chakra."

"I…"

"Was it Sasuke?"

_Screw that bastard._

"Well he was there." She murmured vaguely.

"Were you trying to bring him back?"

_More like his older brother from the dead._

"No...not exactly."

"Tell me what happened Sakura. You've been in the hospital for a week now. When the nurses found you, you weren't just drained of chakra, you lost a lot of blood. But after your medical examination, it was clear that your blood loss wasn't due to wounds."

Tsunade's hand grabbed her wrist in a firm grip then spread out Sakura's fingers on the bed, palm up, fully displaying the marks her teeth made on her two fingers.

"Now what was my brilliant apprentice doing with a Blood release?"

Sakura swallowed thickly before letting the torrent of emotions and events that transpired on the battlefield, out. She told her teacher everything, from the moment she saw both Uchiha brothers fighting to her idea of replenishing Itachi's blood with her own. Her mentor listened quietly, hazel eyes calculating but she didn't seem so shocked.

"Am I going to be branded a traitor?"

"Mm...it depends."

She stood up suddenly and crossed her arms before addressing the ceiling.

"Alright. I heard my apprentice's side of the story. Now I'd very much like to hear yours. Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura felt a pang in her chest.

"Shishou...he didn't make it-"

A figure appeared out of thin air right next to her bed, thoroughly scaring the pinkette who squeaked at the sudden appearance of Itachi.

A black cloak covered his torso but from what Sakura could see, he was still wearing the same clothes from when they last met on the battlefield. Sakura swallowed at the revelation that her jutsu worked.

He was here, alive- and looking directly at her. His expression seemed blank and devoid of feeling. Only his eyes held any kind of life. They were scrutinizing her and for some reason she couldn't look away.

"Hokage-sama."

The spell was broken and he addressed her mentor.

"Ooh...you're being polite."

He merely tilted his head in response.

"I'm waiting Uchiha." She barked.

Itachi nodded before speaking.

"I expected to die by my younger brother's hand. That was the plan for years, ever since the night of the Uchiha massacre."

Although the words were heavy and somber, Itachi spoke easily and seemed at ease. As if he was discussing the weather instead of his dark past.

"I see no reason to lie anymore. Considering how...different and strange my current circumstances are now and in light of recent events"

"Dying you mean?" Tsunade questioned, sarcasm dripping from each syllable.

"Correct. Which is why I can disclose those secrets if you are ready and wish to hear them."

Tsunade pursed her lips at his words yet did not stop him from speaking.

"At the end of our battle, I transferred my powers to Sasuke and felt the world falling away. I died."

Dark eyes regarded Sakura almost thoughtfully.

"Or at least I thought I did. My last memory is of this woman, falling to the ground. She was drained of both chakra and blood so I brought her here to Konoha."

"And the guards? The gates?"

"I wouldn't say your security is inept. But I believe there are factors that should be improved."

"Why save her?"

Itachi remained silent at her inquiry.

"Tch...sit down."

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before settling himself on the foot of Sakura's bed, his back straight and eyes trained on her Shishou who stepped forward until she was in between Itachi and Sakura, her hands glowing the medicinal green. Her palms hovered inches above their bodies as she went from their foreheads to their toes. It wasn't a routine examination that all nurses memorized by heart. This one was especially for shinobi and those who had chakra to manipulate. Once done with her inspection, her eyes widened a fraction before she stepped backwards then fell into a chair in the corner of the room, her expression changing from shock, confusion then grudging acceptance.

"Shishou?" Sakura began.

"Well…it seems whatever the hell you did to this man, saved his life. Everything in his system, organs, bones, chakra...eyes, have been restored completely."

Well, so much for relatively harmless man.

"I'm sensing there's a but…"

"Everything has a price Sakura. Including healing him."

"I understand. Makes sense why I blacked out for about a week." She shrugged, hoping to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

"No. You don't understand. After examining both your bodies and chakra systems, I saw your flow, your energy, running through him."

"That makes no sense Shishou." Fear and anxiety bagn bubbling to the surface, breaking her composure.

"None of this makes sense but that doesn't mean it isn't true. His chakra system is overflowing with yours, as if you're a part of him somehow. The blood release did more than replenish his body with life, it gave him some of yours."

"So what does that mean?"

At her question, the blonde woman stood up and walked towards Itachi before using her hand to part his cloak, exposing his chest.

He didn't flinch or react, clearly aware that the Hokage would try something like this and allowed it to happen.

"This explains why he didn't leave you to die. He couldn't."

Sakura was afraid to look but she didn't like delaying the inevitable either so she faced Itachi. His expression changed only slightly, his brows were slightly furrowed which probably meant he was nervous like her. Her eyes went further down and widened at the sight before her.

On his chest, right where his heart should be, was a circle. Dark red as if it was drawn in blood.

Green eyes darted between Tsunade and the dark haired man sitting stoically beside her, her expression still clueless.

"It means Itachi Uchiha is now bonded to you."

* * *

looks around nervously* So my first ItaSaku fic. Let's see how this goes but I'm excited to write a fic with them as the main pairing. Hope you enjoyed reading this! Leave me a review and tell me what you think. - **MKSS**


	2. C o n v e r s a t i o n s

**B o u n d**

**\- ****to -**

**Y o u**

**{ 2 }**

* * *

"She's fainted."

"Wonderful." The Hokage shook her head, wondering just what else could possibly go wrong today.

"It is to be expected. Having lost so much blood."

"I have a feeling it might have more to do with the fact she's now bonded to an Uchiha."

The silence was suddenly broken by a small if not slightly dark chuckle.

"I fail to see how this situation is amusing." He stated, glancing at the blonde woman who swallowed her laughter for the sake the pink haired medic.

"Really? It's quite funny actually."

Itachi's curiosity was piqued.

"How so?"

"She finally got what she wanted, just with the wrong brother."

"Hn."

* * *

Green eyes opened and blinked.

Once, twice, three times before stubbornly closing shut.

"You can't keep pretending this isn't all happening Sakura."

"I can try." The pinkette grumbled.

Tsunade sighed, settling herself on foot of her bed, an unreadable expression on her face.

Although Sakura remained motionless on the hospital bed, her mind was racing with thoughts that seemed to pile on top of eachother until she was left with a tower of questions, worries and anxieties. Why was this happening to her? How was this even physically possible? She didn't use any binding jutsu. It made absolutely no sense. Was Kami trying to punish her for all the times she secretly read those damned icha-icha novels when she constantly berated her sensei for purchasing them? Maybe karma did exist. All she wanted was to help, not bind herself to the older brother of the man she loved! Somewhere out there, a god was laughing it up in the heavens, she was sure of it.

"Shishou."

The blonde fixed Sakura with her eyes.

"I didn't plan for this. This wasn't what I wanted."

"I believe you Sakura. But it makes me wonder, what did you want then?"

That question, said so simply yet held such gravity made the pinkette pause, unsure of her answer and how to even articulate a response.

"I don't know. It just didn't feel right. Watching him just die…" The pinkette trailed off suddenly, feeling goosebumps raise on her flesh. Against her will, her eyes immediately latched onto another pair, one she simply couldn't read. He just stared intensely, even more so as she responded to her mentor's question.

"...when the village could have gained some knowledge or have him as a prisoner..." She finished lamely.

Tsunade hummed again, raising a blonde brow quizzically, clearly not convinced with her apprentice's reply but thankfully she didn't push her for a better one, at least not at the moment.

Silence passed again. This time it was much more tense than the last.

This whole ordeal was completely surreal. Having someone bonded to you sounded like some plot line in one of Jiryaya's novels, not something that happened in reality, much less hers. Serves her right for involving herself with those damned Uchihas.

Just when Sakura was about to bury her head in the pillows, maybe to smother herself so that she could escape this nightmare, Tsunade stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her robes.

"Well, this situation needs to be handled with the utmost discretion. I'd like to speak with you further Itachi, regarding those lies and secrets you mentioned earlier. For now, I don't think you are an immediate threat to the village considering your...ties to my apprentice, which is why I'm going to let you walk out of this room alive…"

Disbelief was evident in Sakura's eyes while Itachi remained stoic. The only change in his body was the quick nod towards her sensei.

"...however you are under house arrest with Sakura as your guard until further notice."

Wait.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked after processing her teacher's last statement.

Tsunade crossed her arms over her ample chest and leaned over Sakura, challenge clear in her hazel eyes.

"What? Did you expect me to appoint some other kunoichi to watch over the mess you made?" Her voice was dry and clearly the question was rhetorical so the pinkette settled for looking at her hands quietly.

"Seriously Sakura. You should be crying tears of joy that neither of you are going to jail and your face isn't being printed in every bingo book. For now at least." She added the last part almost to herself before straightening her posture and glancing at both shinobi present in the room.

"Okay so here are a few ground rules for the both of you." She held up her fingers in the air, each one going down as soon as she listed an order.

"Rule number one, this arrangement stays strictly between the three of us. Until everything is laid out before me, lies, scandals whatever you have to come clean about Itachi, no one can know about your presence here in the village. If Sasuke spreads the word that he killed you in battle, then that is what the world will believe."

He simply nodded, clearly unperturbed that for now, he was dead to the whole world.

"Rule number two, if either of you find out more about your...circumstances, yes I mean that red imprint on your chest, you must notify me immediately."

Green eyes strayed once more to the circle on Itachi's chest but noticed he had already fixed his clothes. Nevertheless her curiosity was there. If one of the side effects of the jutsu was him being somewhat tethered to her life force, what other effects are there?

"And lastly, rule number three, you are to remain with each other at all times. Wherever she goes, you follow and vice versa. It's as simple as that. And make sure to keep hidden. Shinobi are bound to notice something, especially with a chakra signature as strong as yours. We cannot risk exposure here. Besides, we have not yet established trust so at the moment you're still a flight risk. Understood?"

Sakura saw understanding reflected in his eyes. But other than that, there was no actual change in his expression.

Just great. It seemed his capacity for verbal speech was just like his younger brother's; practically non-existent.

Sasuke.

Dark eyes suddenly filled her mind. So did the feeling of hurt and betrayal.

Sakura swallowed and blinked the hot tears that welled up in her eyes away.

Screw that bastard.

She wasn't going to wallow over an ass like him. Nevermind the fact she'd spent most of her childhood and teenage years loving him. All that ever truly mattered to him was revenge, his damned pride as an Uchiha and power.

Her hand fisted the crisp sheets over her weak form.

Itachi's eyes followed the slight movement and noted her expression. Her brows were furrowed, eyes rapidly blinking and suddenly red. An inkling of curiosity filled him just then. He would ask her about it later on. After all, if he had to share quarters with her, it would be beneficial to know more about her.

Tsunade picked up a clipboard hanging on the foot of her bed and nodded before addressing Sakura.

"Alright. Your vitals are good and so far you're stable. Quite an accomplishment after all the blood and chakra you've lost. If I wasn't so shocked with the situation...I'd actually be impressed." Her mentor had a firm expression on her face but her eyes were filled with mirth and a glint of pride.

Despite the heavy atmosphere and difficult circumstances, Sakura felt glad by those few words from her sensei. Comfort was never the Hokage's strong suit but clearly she was making an effort for her sake. Something Sakura wasn't sure she even deserved.

"I'll be leaving now. You may do so when you're feeling up to moving around." The blonde was already at the door before she looked back and said with a serious expression on her face.

"No one can know Sakura. We both know how curious and vocal your friends can be so be careful of whatever you say to them."

With a swish of her jade green robes, her Shishou was gone, leaving a stoic Uchiha and a bewildered Sakura alone.

"So…" She started, wondering what else to talk about with an infamous missing nin in her hospital room.

The weather? No, too pathetic.

"Why?" His voice, Sakura noted, was smooth and deep. Definitely not the usual gruff and scratchy tone she'd expected from most men.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you leave me to die?"

Well. He certainly didn't beat around the bush.

"I-i already answered."

"No. You didn't, not completely at least."

Damn him. And damn her! What good is a shinobi who can't even lie properly!

"Why does it even matter? Aren't you just glad you aren't six feet under the ground?" She said, trying to evade the question.

"I'm unsure whether to be grateful or displeased. After all, I was ready to-"

"What? To die?!" The monitor next to her bed started beeping louder and rapidly as her heart rate rose.

Just great. Sakura had unknowingly bound herself to a mass murderer by saving his life, thoroughly making hers all the more difficult and he wasn't even grateful? This was the thanks she got for using up her chakra, blood and goddamn life force?!

Her eye twitched slightly in anger.

"Yes. I have completed my mission and passed on my abilities to Sasuke. There is no other reason to keep living. Especially after what I've done to the rest of the clan."

"...for someone who is supposedly a genius, you're surprisingly stupid." She muttered darkly.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you see? You've got a completely clean slate! From what I saw on that battlefield, it's clear you actually care about your brother. Why not make things right with him? Or I don't know, do something besides just killing-"

"You're telling a shinobi to stop using his skills?"

He really wasn't making this any easier.

An aggravated sigh left her lips.

"...fair point. Fine, forget what I just said. I guess what I'm trying to say is you aren't just a killing machine. No one is. So why not use the blood I gave you for something besides fulfilling someone's orders?"

Her irritation cooled somewhat after voicing out her opinion on the matter. Now she settled for slumping on the two pillows behind her back as she waited for another monotone response. When none came, she glanced at Itachi and was surprised to see him staring intently at her.

"What?" She said.

"You are a strange kunoichi."

"I'll take strange over weak."

Silence again.

She locked eyes with him once more and found him staring, again.

"Ugh. Now what? Seriously, if you're going to be living under my roof, you better learn how to talk like a normal person. That means actual words, not just grunts or nods."

He seemed to be in the middle of nodding when he caught himself and spoke instead.

"Your last statement implies that someone has called you weak before."

"Yes."

"I find that hard to believe."

The pinkette's eyebrows raised at that.

Did Itachi Uchiha just compliment her?

But before she could question that any further, the door suddenly swung open, revealing a very orange and blonde shinobi who currently had tears running down his face.

"SA-KU-RA-CHAAAAAAAN!"

"Oh hell-" Sakura braced herself for impact.

"NO!" Ino suddenly materialized out of thin air, grabbed Naruto by his shirt and pulled hard, effectively cutting off his run towards the pinkette.

"Arg! Let me go Ino!"

"Like I said Naruto, NO! Can't you see forehead is just getting better? Imagine how much longer she'd be stuck here if you trample all over her with that damned Kyuubi's chakra!"

"I was going to hug her." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Sure. 'Hug'." Ino's pale blue eyes rolled at Naruto and Sakura, the implication clear in her voice. Thankfully Naruto was too dense to follow the conversation which meant the girls merely laughed by themselves.

"It's alright Ino-pig, but thank you for the thought. Guess I should end up in the hospital more often if you're going to be this nice to me." Sakura couldn't help teasing her childhood friend who in turn gave her a smirk.

"Don't get used to the sweet treatment you're getting from me though." The blonde woman remarked before coming forward and settling a modest yet beautiful bouquet of stargazers by her bedside. The petals were dewy and white save for a few strips of pink spreading from the center. "This is only because I'm grateful I don't have to find some uglier rival. "

"I think you meant beautiful." Sakura hummed, appreciating the gift Ino had brought.

The pinkette was so lost in the comfort and familiar feeling of having her friends around that she completely forgot about Itachi. Her eyes quickly scanned the area, worried Naruto and Ino might have caught a glimpse of the Uchiha.

_Where are you?_

**By the window, under a genjutsu.**

Sakura gasped in shock.

Ino and Naruto looked at her at the same time, worried expressions on their faces.

"You okay there forehead? What happened?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan! Is it your head? Hang on I'll call a nurse."

"N-no! It's okay, I'm okay!" She sat up and pasted a large smile on her face, hoping to put both her friends at ease.

There was no mistaking it. She just heard Itachi in her head, responding to her own thoughts as if he were right next to her.

"Do you need some painkillers? Or food?" Ino asked, worry evident in her pale blue eyes.

_I'm going crazy. It's official. I'm completely and clinically insane._

**How so?**

_I'm hearing another person's voice in my head and I'm actually talking to it!_

The heart monitor started beeping loudly again.

"I-i just need...need…a..."

Both blondes leaned forward, waiting.

_Kami this makes no sense._

**Agreed.**

_Please stop talking back, it's freaking me out!_

**You're the one speaking to me. I am merely replying.**

_I didn't think this was real or you were going to respond!_

**Speaking of replying, I think you should say something. Your friends may get suspicious.**

_What should I say? Oh sorry, I'm currently having a conversation with a missing nin in my brain right now. Can I take a message?_

**...You can be quite hostile.**

_Shut up!_

**You asked me a question.**

_Kami make this stop! Ugh what the-_

"FUCK!"

_Oh no..._

"What?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "You need a fuck?"

It seemed like Sakura's words finally processed in his head and realization dawned on him. His whiskered cheeks suddenly flamed red at the pinkette before him.

"Uhm...I-" Sakura's cheeks weren't any better. She flushed at her wrong choice of words and for allowing a profanity to slip past her lips at such a terrible time.

Ino narrowed her eyes for a brief moment and in the space of those few seconds, Sakura thought Ino might have gotten into her head and heard everything.

"Well, well forehead. Never thought I'd hear you admit that." She shook her head suddenly, shrugging then flipped her long mane of platinum blonde hair behind her.

"But hey, who am I to deny you your needs?" A mischievous smirk appeared on Ino's lips.

"In fact, I'm glad you almost died. You're finally listening to my words of wisdom and realized spending your last moments as a virgin would have been pathetic." She snickered good naturedly.

"Come on Naruto. Let's go boy hunting for Sakura-chan here." Ino grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt before dragging him out of the room despite his loud protests. But before both blondes left, Ino waved, saying "We'll see you later! And don't forget to fill us in on what happened yeah?"

"Forget it Ino! I ain't finding some guy for Sakura-chan. And maybe she doesn't really mean that? She probably hit her head really hard or something…"

Sakura immediately felt a pound of lead drop into the pit of her stomach. How the hell was she going to explain her sudden disappearance from her mission with the rest of team seven? Or why she ended up in the hospital? All without mentioning both Uchiha brothers.

The rest of their conversation faded as the door swung shut behind them once more.

Sakura waited a few moments, afraid they would return suddenly but the door was locked shut by a pale hand, ensuring no one else would enter unannounced.

Itachi then turned to her, blank and unmoving.

"What the hell was that?" She began, panic still evident in her voice but this time she tried to calm herself and speak normally.

"I heard you in my head."

"Yes, I heard yours in mine as well."

Sakura rubbed her temples in slow and deep circles, hoping to calm herself.

"We better tell Tsunade-sensei about this."

She deftly and expertly removed all the tubes and wires attached to her body and swung her legs off the bed, only to be stopped by a pale hand.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, suspicion lacing her tone.

Itachi fixed her with a blank stare and tightened his grip on her wrist.

Already on edge, Sakura immediately commanded her chakra to pool in her hand, this way she could break his arm before he could spring a surprise attack.

"Calm yourself. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have brought you here."

"That may be true. But that doesn't mean you can't hurt me."

"Hn. I understand your unease." He loosened his fingers around her, but only slightly.

"However I won't harm you. I see no reason to."

His eyes never left hers. It felt as if she was being pinned onto the bed with just his stare. And his sharingan wasn't even activated. What was this? Sakura swallowed and hoped he wouldn't notice her rising heart rate thanks to the machine next to her. His other hand pulled the sheet over her form once more. The gesture was done slowly, almost carefully. Obviously he didn't want to give her any reason to be afraid of him. Yet still she couldn't completely relax around the dark haired man. Even though their life forces may be connected now somehow and according to her mentor, he can't technically kill her. However all of these thoughts and assumptions were based on theory so far. Judging from the Hokage's expression, this whole ordeal wasn't something she encountered before. That mere fact scared her. If a legendary kunoichi like her can't figure this jutsu out, who could?

"Fine. Let's say you aren't trying to kill me right now. Then why exactly did you stop me from moving?"

"Your chakra reserves are still quite low. You haven't completely healed yet. Travelling right now isn't the best option."

Well.

She wasn't expecting that.

"Oh."

He stepped back but he was still well inside her personal space.

"Didn't you hear Tsunade-sensei? She said my vitals are good and-"

"So far you're stable. Meaning it can change if you were to overexert yourself."

And why should her well-being matter to him?

Sure she saved his life but that didn't mean he had to dote on her and nurse her back to health.

"Why do you care?"

The question came out of the blue and already Sakura regretted it. But curiosity was burning her from the inside out. Was this some plan to get her to trust him only for him to stab her in the back once he got more information about their bond? Regardless, she had to always be on her guard, especially towards an Uchiha.

Itachi didn't answer immediately and the silence stretched on. A few moments later the pinkette decided he just wasn't going to answer and turned away.

"I don't. I am merely curious."

She nodded at this.

"About the bond."

He shook his head slightly.

"About you."

Green eyes clashed with his and for the second time that day, she felt something heavy fall deep into the pit of her stomach.

She wasn't sure which was worse. A quiet, brooding Uchiha or a blunt outspoken one. But while Itachi looked at her like that, she had a feeling she was going to find out, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

**AN****:**

Hello! Sorry for the long wait but here's the update and another one is on its way. Thank you for those who reviewed, read and stuck by this story of mine. I truly appreciate the support and hope you enjoy this. Leave me a review and tell me whatchu all think of their bond so far. - MKSS


	3. C o m m a n d s

**B o u n d**

**T o**

**Y o u**

**{ 3 }**

* * *

It was raining heavily. Cold, fat drops of water fell from the skies, watering the plants, soil and sadly enough, Sakura's hair.

"I really should invest in an umbrella." She sighed, tucking the damp pink strands behind her ears.

The walk to her apartment wasn't that far but clearly she was getting home completely soaked. Her feet carried her past the food stalls, clothing shops and houses, through people who were also rushing in hopes to stay dry. Cold seemed to seep into her very bones. Sakura grit her teeth, ignoring the disgusting sensation of muddy water seeping into her boots. The only thing that made this day remotely bearable was the idea of an extremely long, wonderfully hot soak in her bathtub, complete with vanilla scented candles and the healing bath salts Shizune had given her as a present all those months ago.

Once she arrived at her apartment complex, she quickly stepped in, thankful for the ceiling above her head keeping the rain at bay. As tempting as it was to use chakra to get home much faster (she lived on the sixteenth floor) she knew that her reserves needed to replenish. And so began the long trek up rounds and rounds of staircases.

Eight minutes later, Sakura was turning her key into the lock, walked into her modest but cozy home and relaxed for the first time in weeks.

That is, until she noticed the dark figure standing in the middle of her kitchen.

For a split second, she thought she saw Sasuke.

"What the hell?!" Her back landed on the door behind her with a bang, shock clear on her features.

"The fact you were not aware I was even here is very troubling. Maybe we should return to the hospital."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, sharingan flashing for a brief moment.

Sakura felt a flush of embarrassment rise to her cheeks at his statement and felt the sudden urge to cover herself with her hands. His eyes, family bloodline or not, seemed to look right through her. It made her feel naked, vulnerable. Something she couldn't afford with a missing nin.

"You just startled me. Of course I knew you were here. But maybe don't lurk? Or better yet meet me at the door like a normal person."

Admitting that she thought she saw his younger brother which resulted in her extreme reaction, wasn't something Sakura was keen on doing. So instead she diverted the topic.

He didn't look convinced.

"Besides, it's difficult to always be on my toes when I have a lot on my mind." She relented, willing the heat in her face to disappear.

"I know."

Wait.

Green eyes widened at his reply before narrowing dangerously.

"Are you snooping in my head again?"

"No."

"Then how the hell would you know what I'm thinking about?"

Sakura was very careful not to think full sentences or speak in her mind at all, fearful that he might still be listening or even worse, reply.

"I don't know the specifics unlike back in the hospital room." He was tall, his figure towering over her petite frame. She tried to ignore how intimidating he seemed, straightening her spine. There was no way he was going to have the upperhand in their situation. Itachi continued to speak, not minding the glaring pinkette before him.

"It's more of a feeling. It's as if there's a heaviness that's surrounding you."

"It must be another side effect of the jutsu."

"If that's the case…" She began, her eyes searching his. "Then how come I can't feel anything from you?"

Despite her better judgement, the pinkette walked towards him, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"Are you shielding your thoughts somehow? Or using some kind of genjutsu to hide your feelings?"

Itachi didn't seem uncomfortable with her question. He didn't seem bothered at all.

His stance and demeanor was almost statuelike, cold, hard and unmoving. It was unnerving how...empty he seems.

"You're an open book Haruno-san. All your feelings show in your actions and features. Transparency is an admirable trait. However it's one that I, as a shinobi, do not practice as often ."

"So you are blocking your thoughts."

"Yes. But I'm not using a genjutsu. I am merely not as easy to read. "

"That's not fair though. You can hear and practically feel everything that's going on in my head."

"Oh? Were there rules that I wasn't aware of?"

He raised his eyebrow in question, his voice holding an air of arrogance that surprised and pissed her off.

"Well yes-" Sakura froze.

Well technically Shishou didn't say Itachi had to open up to her about his feelings. All she had to do was be his guard.

Realization and grudging acceptance must have been evident on her face because he stepped closer and spoke again, this time his voice was much lower yet held an intensity that matched his eyes.

"Exactly. Besides…" He tilted his head to the side while his eyes regarded her silently.

"I highly doubt you can handle what thoughts I have inside my head."

With that, he stepped backwards, ending their conversation.

The dark haired man then walked away until he was sitting on her living room floor, cross legged with his hands open palmed on either leg.

Seriously?

How can he possibly find the peace to meditate considering their circumstances?

Sakura swallowed the variety of colorful curses before storming into her room, making sure to think of the most ridiculous things (Lee in a bright pink spandex suit for example) that will make meditating very difficult for the Uchiha.

* * *

When she was finally convinced Itachi wasn't going to move from his spot in the living room, the medic decided to treat herself to a nice bath. Maybe soaking in vanilla scented water would soothe her already stressed nerves.

Although the man in the room beside hers seemed unlikely to escape, she didn't want to leave anything to chance. So she quickly and quietly activated her chakra in the seals hidden inside her walls, a precaution she had taken after moving in so that she would know who would come in or out of her apartment. The seals were highly sensitive so even if he were to mask his chakra, she could still sense even his movement.

Finally at ease with her little alarm system, she began stripping off her medic uniform, fully intent to relax for the remainder of the afternoon.

Minutes later, almost completely submerged in the vanilla scented water, she sighed, lost in her thoughts and worries.

What would she say to Ino? To Naruto? To her team?

She could tell them the truth. Just leave out the part about bringing back Itachi Uchiha from death's door.

But how would that explain her chakra depletion and blood loss?

Maybe tell them she ran into Sasuke and they battled? It wouldn't be the first time he'd try to hurt her.

Again, a pang of bitterness and anger appeared, a feeling she noticed seemed to follow after he came to mind.

Sakura tilted her head backwards, dipping her pink locks into the hot water then running her fingers through the strands.

Sasuke.

Even though a part of her knew that he was just too far beyond her reach, she couldn't help thinking about him.

Ironic. She can heal just about any injury but she can't do anything about her bleeding heart.

Unbidden, another dark haired man entered her thoughts.

Irritation soon filled her.

Tch. He was the epitome of cold and unaffected. Even when her mentor told them both he was now bound to her, he barely reacted. A sliver of jealousy piled onto her irritation. If only she could be as cool and collected, hard as stone. Maybe then she could have handled the Sasuke situation much better.

And the way he spoke to her a while ago! He thinks she can't handle whatever is going on in that arrogant head of is? For God's sakes! It's as if he saw her as a child! Didn't he compliment her skills as a kunoichi just a few hours earlier?

Confusing. Full of it. Ungrateful even! He should be nothing but appreciative for what she's done for him! Okay, granted she didn't expect him to kiss the ground she walked on in sheer gratitude but at the very least he could just be polite!

She huffed in frustration.

A small crash disturbed her mental tirade.

What happened?! Was he trying to escape? But her alarms didn't go off...

"Itachi, I swear you better stay right here-" She grumbled to herself. The water sloshed a bit when she sat up, deciding to check on him just to put her mind at ease once more. But just when she spotted her towel, she froze.

It happened so suddenly.

One minute Sakura was sitting alone in her bathtub, shoulder deep in warm water.

Now here she was, underneath Itachi, his legs on either side of her naked body, his eyes locked onto hers.

...huh?

"AHHHHHHH!"

Sakura shrieked at his sudden closeness, wishing that there were more bubbles to hide her very vulnerable form.

One arm covered her breasts while the other made contact with his cheek, pressing it with a wet slap and with enough pressure to make him face the opposite direction.

"Get out get out GET OUT! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Don't you know anything about privacy? Just great! Not only do you look into my head, you're looking into my bathroom now too huh?!" Her words came out in a rushed stream, anger and embarrassment clear in her voice and face.

Of all the things she expected to happen in her life, having Itachi Uchiha straddling her in a tub of steamy, vanilla scented water was not one of them.

He was so close his black hair tickled her face and her hands could feel the muscles jumping in his jaw at the sudden contact of skin on skin. His breath fanned her exposed skin and dammit why the hell had he taken off his cloak? Now practically his whole upper body was bare and almost touching hers.

"Haruno-"

Her legs clamped shut while her body dipped deeper into the sudsy water, away from his form, fully intent to put some space between them.

"Uchiha!" The hiss that left her mouth put even Orochimaru's snakes to shame.

"What the hell?!"

Green eyes darted around, looking for something to look at. Anything but Itachi.

The sight of lean muscle and so much skin made her heart race in exciteme-

Wait.

Fear.

She meant fear.

Definitely not excitement.

There was no way in hell she was attracted to a mass murderer.

Sakura shook her head free of such impure and ridiculous thoughts and pumped what little chakra she had into her hands.

But before she could grab onto him and throw his ass out, walls be damned, he spoke.

"I didn't mean to come in here."

"Right." Was her dry and sarcastic response.

"I'm serious. I was in the living room-"

"Doing what exactly? I heard a crash. Were you trying to escape or something?"

"A cat came in through the window. I didn't sense a threat so I let it be. However it tipped over a potted plant on the ledge." He deadpanned.

That explained the crash.

"...okay fine. But that doesn't explain why exactly you're here in the bathtub with me-and don't you dare look down."

His eyes instantly glued to the wall behind her.

"I can't explain it exactly. I was trying to ignore the many negative thoughts and feelings coming from you when I felt the intense urge to come in."

Sakura blushed at his words.

"Oh my God. You were going to-"

Itachi's cold features suddenly darkened and he cut her off. Disgust lacing his tone.

"Don't say rape. I have never attempted such a thing and never plan to do so."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. And I didn't mean it in a sexual way."

"Then why…"

She trailed off, confused.

"Okay. Fine. I believe you but can we continue this conversation when I'm not naked or wet?"

The man above her nodded but he didn't move away. His hands were still braced on the tub's curved edges.

When he didn't put some respectable distance between them, she couldn't help it anymore and snapped.

"Really? Why aren't you getting off yet?"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Please refrain from the senseless questioning. I'm not doing this on purpose. It's as if my body won't move and is simply staying put-"

Green eyes widened at his words and remembered hers from earlier.

_"Itachi, I swear you better stay right here-"_

No.

It was impossible.

At the moment she heard a loud sound, she was afraid he was going to escape so her immediate thought was him to stay.

Did his body react to what she said?

Sakura glanced at Itachi who didn't seem as calm and cool as before. His lips were set in a firm line and his eyes were trained on the tiled wall behind her. She noticed that the vein in his neck protruding slightly and the muscles visible on his arms were jumping. As if he wanted to get away but couldn't.

Well. There was only one way to test out her theory.

"Itachi."

Dark eyes regarded her warily.

"Get up."

Instantly, much like how a puppet whose strings were pulled abruptly, Itachi was on his feet, a surprised expression on his face.

Sakura gaped at the revelation.

"Oh my God."

"How did you do that?" He demanded as he glanced at his limbs, confusion and shock clear in his eyes.

"I don't know. I just told you what to do, and you did it." Even Sakura couldn't hold back the curiosity and fascination that bubbled forth.

"Impossible." The murmur was soft but she heard it.

"My thoughts exactly. But it seems like this bond has more side effects than we initially thought."

"Hn."

An awkward silence filled the air between them.

"Itachi."

"Hn."

"What are you still doing here?"

Her arms crossed over her chest while she turned to the side, hoping to hide her femininity from the missing nin. As tempting as it was to wrap herself in a towel, he was still quite close and she didn't want to give him an eyeful of her backside.

"You told me to get up. Not to leave."

"Oh right."

"Hn."

"Itachi, leave the bathroom now."

And just as suddenly as he appeared, Itachi was gone, leaving a flustered pinkette in his wake.

* * *

1\. We can hear each other's voices in our minds.

2\. Itachi does whatever I say.

Sakura stared at the paper in her hand before crumpling it up and throwing it behind her.

Even in writing it sounded completely insane.

How the hell can she explain this to her mentor?

Oh Tsunade-sensei? Before I forget, Itachi isn't just tied to my life force, we can talk to eachother and he feels all of my emotions.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" She groaned into her hands.

So not only did she have a missing nin, the older brother of the man she devoted all her affections to yet brutally rejected her, was currently living under her roof. And he can hear her thoughts. Oh not to mention he responds to whatever I say. Which kind of levelled the playing field.

But before she could think of whether or not to have him clean her entire apartment, a knock brought her out of her reverie. Instantly on her feet, she left her room, glanced around to make sure Itachi had the sense to hide himself under a genjutsu or inside her closet before opening the door a crack.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to open the door for us, forehead?" Ino asked, mischief dancing in her pale blue eyes.

"Uhm well. Now's not the best time-"

"Well too bad. I brought him."

"Who?" Confusion clear in her green eyes.

"The fuck you asked for." She winked before dragging a familiar brunette behind her.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Glad to see you're alright." He smirked, red fangs bright on his tanned cheeks.

"Kiba?!"

* * *

And that's chapter 3! Hope you liked it. Leave me a review and tell me whatchu think! Also I've got this new story coming up, titled (Chained to you) It'd be amazing if you all could check it out. Lastly I hope you guys are all keeping safe with the lockdown and all! Soap, water and alcohol everyone! (The cleaning not the fun kind lol) - MKSS


End file.
